


Accusations

by kangeiko



Series: Babylon 5 poetry collection (my early fic) [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-06
Updated: 1998-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, from the POV of John's would-be assassin in <span class="u">No Compromises</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

How many dead, Sheridan?  
Murdered by 'the other side';  
We are all the sons and daughters  
Of the parents at the gravestone - cried  
And blessed your name.  
How many died to win your game?

How many lost, Sheridan?  
Forgotten by your war;  
Lost hopes, lost dreams  
Washed up upon the shore.  
The old, the blind, the sick, the lame;  
How many lost to win your game?

How many secrets, Sheridan?  
Where did you hide them all away -  
I saw you lie to us and felt the pain;  
I was speechless - what could I say  
When, with lies and deceit, you hid your shame;  
How many lies to win your game?

How many sold, Sheridan?  
Like cattle in a stall;  
You bartered for their lives and freedom  
Lost; we answered the call  
And fell in a prison of a different name.  
How many paid to win your game?

How many wept, Sheridan?  
I never saw you shed a tear;  
What did you lose in the war;  
Exchanged uncertainty for fear.  
Did you do it for the glory, for the fame?  
Was that why you sold your soul to win this game?

How many forgave, Sheridan?  
Do you even care?  
How many lost faith and love and still held hope  
In you; thought you kind and fair?  
How many, near death, prayed to heaven to bless your name?  
How many did you sacrifice for just a game?

*

fin


End file.
